BBC Ashes to Ashes - The Beaulieu Autojumble
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: DCI Gene Hunt and his daughter Megan are at the Beaulieu Autojumble together; when an elderly male stingy stall holder; also the owner of a classic red Allegro doesn't want to give away a Corgi 313 Ford Cortina GXL toy easily! It is the exact same one Gene owned as a kid back in the Seventies, and have their usual fun messing around in the Beaulieu Motor Museum.


**A BBC Ashes to Ashes fanfiction set in the Beaulieu Autojumble. Megan Hunt is a character pseudonym based on me as Philip Glenister/DCI Gene Hunt are the same age as my own father. This is a storyline through my fun great memories of the Beaulieu Spring Autojumble held in May.**

* * *

Megan held onto Gene's hand as they walked through the crowds that were so thick that, at one point, he had to carry her just so she wouldn't get trampled.

She was twenty five years-old now, but to Gene, she would never be too big for her father to carry her, and he safely and valiantly escorted her through the thickest folds of the swarm of people. He had Megan way back in the early 1990s, when he was very young himself; but the two are very much alike in their personality.

They find many car related bargains today and on their smart phones took many photos of the classic cars displayed around the motor museum grounds and inside the national motor arena. Gene found an old tobacconists' jar that had been empty for years but still smelled like an old pouch of Condor Ready Rubbed.

"What are you going to put in the jar, Daddy?" Megan asked him.

Gene pursed his lips and glanced at it, the glass glistening in the faint light of the sun. "Dunno," he replied. "Maybe I'll keep me nails and screws in it."

"Do you have that many?" replied the jet black haired tomboy "Or are you going to stash your secret sweets in there?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can find some more here."

They continued along until something suddenly caught Megan's attention. "Oh, look!"

He felt her hand slip out of his. "Megs, stay by me!" he blurted. She stopped and he caught up with her. "Please don't rush off like that, baby, okay?"

I'm sorry, Daddy," she said.

"It's fine. Now...where's this wonderful thing you've seen?"

"Here!" she pointed to a cardboard box jam packed full of Corgi Toys from the 1960s-1980s in various conditions and colours.

He let her pull him along, grasping his fingers in her small hand. They stopped at the boot of a red classic Austin Allegro. "Oh…" Gene sighed. "Well, it's a Corgi Ford, you love those don't you?"

"I think it's wonderful," Megan said, picking up the object and looking at it with wonder. "May I get this, please?" opening and closing the doors to the toy bronze Ford Cortina then driving it around on the table.

Gene shrugged his shoulders. "Sure! I mean, it's not like you have lots of Corgi Toys already, yeah?" She giggled as he went to the owner and grinned. "I'll have my Megs give ya five quid fer it," he said.

No, way, mate," the freckled, ginger-haired Austin Allegro owner replied. "That's an antique, that is. 30 quid."

30 quid? Does it shit gold? I had that exact same toy back in the 70s as a kid!" screamed DCI Gene Hunt "Would you deny my Megs that? Due to her Asperger's Syndrome she only likes specific toys, games or books to add to her collection."

"30 quid!" the elderly ginger haired Austin Allegro insisted "Those were my now grown up children's toy cars; my eldest would be your age, sir."

"Ten quid," said Gene. "They were only £1.50 in the toy shop when new!"

"Twenty-five!" said the elderly Allegro owner as it was obvious he'd owned it since the car was brand new in the Seventies.

"Fifteen and that's my last offer as I don't want to explain to my daughter and leave her feeling disappointed." argued DCI Gene Hunt "If she gets upset then I'll give what for and you'll have to give it to my Megan."

The man huffed and shook Gene's hand. "Right, fifteen, then." He walked over to Megan and gave her a fake smile. "It's yours, sweetheart,"

"Yes! I have another to add into my Corgi collection." triumphal as ever; squeezing her father into a loving cuddle.

"Ahhh! Daddy spoils you rotten when he can." wrapping Megan lovingly around him before going into the World of Top Gear to play with the penny truck course. He was the other parent Megan loved, despite having flaws himself. "That's my girl you have them, right where you want them!"


End file.
